pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and Ferb's Party For The NeighborHood (a fanfic/episode)
Phineas and Ferb's Party For The NeighborHood! One day Phineas and Ferb were bored. "Hey whaddya know!" grinned Candace "Mom, call the doctor. Phineas and Ferb are bored!" Phineas just moaned. On top of it being boring, it was really warm today! Meanwhile, Ferb had his eyes on Vanessa, who was walking down the street and talking to her friend on the phone. "Man Lacey, this isn't fair! You promised a neighbourhood party! I know who'd I invite!" She glanced at Ferb for a few seconds, and smiled. Ferb's eyes twinkled, a big idea coming into his head. He almost shouted at the top of his voice. "Phineas..I KNOW WHAT WERE DOING TODAY!!" He cheered. "We're gonna have a big neighborhood party!" Just then Isabella walked in. "Hey Phineas,Ferb! Nice idea there!" Ferb smiled. "All.My.Idea" Isabella laughed, as if Ferb couldn't think of something like that. Ferb was outraged. He'd show Izzy! "Phineas, go get those real big bags of sand from the big bag shop. Isabella, will you go down to BluePrint Heaven and get me a blueprint for the gnome waterslide of doom" Isabella nodded, going down the path. Phineas nodded, but more uncertainly. "You sure bro? You sure you wanna do this?" He asked. Ferb's eyes twinkled again. "Yes, yes I am. Oh--Hey where's Perry?" Do be do be do ba! Perry was shooting down a tube to PlatyPus Cave, his lair. He hopped into the squishy red chair and heard his orders. "Agent P, Doofenshmirtz is taking all of the parties in the tri state area away. You must go and stop him! I have a party tonight!" Just then, Perry remembered what Phineas and Ferb we're doing today. Well, what Ferb was doing today. He was having that big neighbourhood party, to impress Vanessa! No party equalled an upset Ferb, and boy did Perry want to keep his owners happy. He zoomed off quickly to DEI before it was too late. Back at the Flynn Fletcher's, Ferb was signing a clipboard for ownership of diggers to dig out the backyard for the day. The delivery guy gave Ferb a questionable look, and Ferb knew what was coming. "Arent you a little.. young to have all this?" "Yes, yes I am" Ferb replied cheerily. "Okay..Why do you have it all then?" asked the delivery guy again. "To impress a 16 year old that I have a..crush on" Ferb said quietly. The delivery guy smiled."I'll be on my way! Chat up that pretty girl now!" he said as he walked off. "I will!" Ferb giggled as he hopped into the digger and dug out the backyard. Just then Phineas came back. He silently handed Ferb the sand, and Ferb filled the ground in it. It looked good,but was missing something.. The sea! He began to call someone. "Uh, yeah Joe? Can I borrow all the water in your aqualand aquarium?" There was a pause as Joe replied to Ferb. "Yes, yes it is." Ferb said to him. He rung off and called Phineas. "Hey Phineas? Mind if you get Joe's aquarium water? Oh, get some giant salt from Django's dad too!" Phineas sloped off. More coming soon! Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes